


You are my Sunshine ~ Klangst

by The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: I may or may not have hurt Lance a little bit, Langst, M/M, Song fic, Totally didn't have him die in Lance's arms, Tumblr: Why-not-Langst-haha-kill-me, You Are My Sunshine, kangst, klance, klangst, on my tumblr as well, was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle/pseuds/The_Depressed_Huffle_Puffle
Summary: Please don’t take my sunshine away~Lance is feeling insecure so Keith tries to cheer him up by singing "You Are My Sunshine" to him and the song is a memory that Keith and Lance both find security in.Now Keith despises it.





	You are my Sunshine ~ Klangst

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_”Lance?” Keith spoke out softly, his hands running through soft brown hair._

_”Hmm?” the other responded. He turned to look the other in the eyes, “Everything okay?”_

_Keith smiled at his other, Lance’s selflessness making Keith soften, “ How did I get so lucky?”_

_“Yeah, I know,” Lance returned the smile, “Your boyfriend is beautiful.”  
_

_Keith rolled his eyes, “Not as much as yours.”_

_Lance laughed, a sound that Keith could listen to forever, “Jerk!”_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I bowed my head and I cried_

_“Lance!” Keith screamed shooting up from his bed. He reached over to the left of the bed hoping for warmth. Keith sobbed when he felt nothing there. He brought his knees to his chest. Nothing was there.  
_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray_

_Keith yelled in frustration. It was his fifth time attempting to clear the level but the gladiator snuck up behind him, pushing him down and dropping him to the floor._

_”Keith, my man,” Lance called out to his boyfriend, “Calm down.”_

_Keith glared at the blue paladin, “No! I’ve been working so hard on this and I-”_

_”Take a break?” Lance suggested placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Maybe if you rested a little you’ll get through it.”_

_”But-”_

_”Please?” Lance leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Keith’s._

_Keith’s heart pounded in his chest, “Uh-yeah. Yeah! I can do that!” He coughed trying to slow down his heart._

  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

_Keith watched the sunset from the mountain he was sitting on. His legs hung off of a cliff. He tossed multiple rocks into the purplish-blue of the ocean below them. He observed the ripples they left and how they disappeared in the waves._

_“What are you doing out here, Mullet?”_

_Keith twisted the upper part of his body to glance at the boy behind him, “It’s not a mullet.”_

_Lance plopped himself down shoulder to shoulder with Keith so that their hands touched, “Pretty isn’t it?”_

_Keith nodded watching the sky turn from a pink-orange to a navy blue. Despite common conspiracy, Keith favorite color was blue. Not the blue that covered the sky at that moment, but the blue that you would see in the water as it brushed against the shore._

_“Keith?”  
_

_Keith turned to the Cuban. He looked into the eyes of the other. The color gave Keith a sense of comfort. This was his favorite color. The color of Lance’s eyes. “I love you.”_

_Lance paused for a second. For a second Keith felt his pulse stop, “Sorry! That- That was stupid. I- forget that I said anyth-”_

_“I love you, too,” Lance grinned, “You big idiot!”  
_

_Keith laughed, leaning back into the softness of the lavender grass. He smiled as the moon lit up Lance’s face, giving him a beautiful glow. The laid there for an hour more before one of the other paladins came from behind them, telling them that the others had made food._

_I’ll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same_

_”What are you talking about?”_

_Keith could barely comprehend what Lance was saying._

_”I’m the least important one on the team, Keith!” Lance’s voice broke, “Allura can pilot Blue! It’s for the best!”_

_”Lance, listen,” Keith tried to steady his voice, “You can’t leave. The team would fall apart!”_

__  
But if you leave me and love another  
You’ll regret it all someday

_“What if I don’t want to go on, Keith?” Lance looked down. Keith’s expression dropped, “The team will be fine without me.”  
_

_“Lance,” Keith stuck his hand out, “Trust me?”  
_

_Lance raised an eyebrow, “What is this? Some kind of sorcery?” Lance put his hand in Keith’s palm anyway._

_Keith smiled. Lance liked cliche things. Keith thought of something last minute. He placed his hand on Lance’s hip while the other intertwined their fingers._

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.”_

_Lance laughed, “You’re kidding me right?” The two of them stumbled, “Are you actually-”_

_“You make me happy when skies are gray,”  Keith sung out once more, he smiled at Lance._

_”You sap,” Lance teased, “Keep going. This is actually working.”_

_“You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,” Keith placed his head in Lance’s neck. They stayed in the Black paladin’s room._

_“Please don’t take my sunshine away,” The two of them ended together, wrapped in each other’s arms._

_Keith leaned his head back. His eyes widened when he realized how close he and Lance were._

_Keith loosened his grip on Lance, “Sor-”_

_Lance leaned in, connecting their lips. Keith, who took a second to register what was happening, kissed back._

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between_

_”Lance,” Keith spoke in a low tone, “I swear if I find you in those pods again, I’ll kill you.”_

_Lance coughed, “Go ahead and do that when I get out, Captain Grumpy.”_

_Keith shook, his hands unsteady._

_19 days._

_That was how long Lance was in that stupid pod. All because Keith couldn’t take out a few guards._

_But now you’ve left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams_

_Keith ran to the heap on the floor, the bloody figure limp and unresponsive to his name, “Lance! Oh my god, Lance?”_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_Lance cracked open one eye, “Oh, hi there, Mullet.” He coughed, blood lining the inside of his lips, “Fancy seeing you here.”_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_”You idiot,” Keith sobbed_

_  
You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_”What was that?” the Blue Paladin joked, “I can’t h-hear you over the sound of my awe-” His voice cracked and his breathing hitched. He let out a hiss, “-my awesome pick-up lines.”_

_  
Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Keith held onto Lance, his right are cradling his head and his left holding the other against his chest, “N-No.”_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_

_Keith was tired. Tired of the quiet. Tired of fighting. Tired of the war._

_  
When I awake my poor heart pains_

_But what he was most tired of was waking up in the morning to find the once occupied and warm side of the bed empty and cold._

_  
So when you come back and make me happy_

_He couldn’t listen to that godforsaken song without breaking down. The once happy and delightful song that held a happy meaning no longer made him laugh and smile. Instead, it broke him down and tore him apart._

_I’ll forgive you, dear, I’ll take all the blame_

_He could only think of his lover’s last moments._

_“Y-you are my sunshine,” Lance gasped through the pain, trying to stay conscious, “my…only sunshine-” Lance coughed. He brought his hand up and wiped the blood from his face._

_Keith looked around frantically, trying to find something to keep the blood from spilling out of his lover’s chest, “Hold on, Lance. We’re going back home.”_

_“You-” He wrapped his fingers around Keith’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze, “You make me happy when skies are..” Lance gasped from the pain, “gray.”_

_“You’ll never know dear,” Lance moved his hand to caress Keith’s face, gliding his thumb under the Red Paladin’s eyes to collect the tears that spilled, “how much I love you-”_

_“Lance?” Keith’s heart dropped. He shook the other. “Lance?” He repeated, hoping for an answer. He was met with quiet._

_Everything stopped._

_Keith dug his head into Lance’s chest._

_Keith screamed._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

 

 


End file.
